


Are You Okay?

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Tumblr prompts I found [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic John, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, slight reference to Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr AU thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat on the curb, duffel bag next to him. He looked upon the tiny house that he lives- _lived_ in. The walls were black with soot and the firemen were finally leaving. He watched as the impala drove off to the hospital, guilt sinking in his gut. But it was barely his fault, now was it? John shouldn't have drunkenly try to cook. It wasn't _his_ fault he wasn't able to put out the huge ass fire. It wasn't _his_ fucking fault that Sam was going to be hospitalized from smoke inhalation and third-degree burns.

 

It was _John's_ fault. But what does John do?

 

"Why didn't you stop me Dean? If you had stopped me none of this would have happened."

 

"It's not _my_ fault! Fuck you."

 

"Get out of my sight. You embarrass me and bring disgrace to this family. First I catch you kissing some _man_ and now this? Leave and don't even _think_ about coming near me again you... _faggot_."

 

And so Dean did just that. He grabbed the bag from the car while shitlord talked to the police, stuffed a bunch of things that he found useful at the back of the car and ran off. Well, until he thought that his father couldn't see him. Then proceeded to observe the scene.

 

So now here he was. A bag full of items that he now found out that were almost useless and barely any money on him. Back there, he wasn't thinking and only took the things that he thought was needed but now questions started popping into his head. Where was he going to stay? Where is he going to get money? _How in fucks sake is he going to get food now?_ He was barely 15. The only thing that he knew was how to shoot.

 

The silence of the night unnerved him and the more questions that came to mind, the more dizzy he felt. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to puke and the whole world started to spin, despite the fact that he was sitting perfectly still a few seconds ago. He felt like his head was going to burst and he started taking in short, quick breaths. A warm liquid started sliding down his cheeks and it took him a few seconds to realize he was crying.

 

Then the sudden realisation that he had no family anymore stuck him. _Hard_. The dam inside him burst and he started bawling his eyes out like a little girl. He hates himself for it but right now he doesn't give a flying fuck. His father practically just disowned him for something he didn't do. He had _every right in the damn world_ to be crying.

 

He could feel eyes on him as people passed by him and that basically made him cry more. His attempts at muffling his cries were futile and he slowly curled into a ball, burying his face in his knees.

 

Then, he feels a soft pat on his shoulder and looks up. A guy who looked slightly older than him was looking down at him with concerned eyes and furrowed brows.

 

"Hey...are you...ok? Do you need any help?"

 

"I...I don't have a-anywhere to g-g-go home t-to...my father, he-"

 

The tears flowed harder and Dean bit his fist to stifle some of his more pathetic noises.

 

The man nodded knowingly and offered his hand to Dean.

 

"It's alright. You'll pull through this crisis of yours. Come on, stand up. You can stay at my apartment until you get a decent job and a decent place to stay."

 

Dean hesitantly grabbed his hand and was pulled to his feet.

 

"I appreciate the offer...but I'm just going to end up being a burden."

 

"Don't say that. When I was in your place, I wanted someone to help me, even for a little while, but no one did. The things I had to go through...I don't want you to go through it either."

 

"You...your father kicked you out too?"

 

The man shook his head and started walking, gesturing with his head for Dean to follow. Dean hastily picked up the duffel bag and slow-jogged till he was at the man's side.

 

"No, he didn't. We never really had a father. He ran away shortly after our mom died."

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but the man simply shook his head once more before continuing.

 

"I had three older brothers. They loved each other. But when Dad left, they slowly broke apart. Michael, my oldest brother, picked up different jobs just to pay for the bills. Lucifer, my second eldest brother, was in high school and he started becoming...rebellious, to say the least. Gabriel, my third elder brother, was in middle school. But he still managed to keep smiling and play with me and my younger siblings even while Michael and Lucifer fought. But eventually he had enough and ran away. And then so did I."

 

Dean was at a loss of words. _Damn he's had an even shittier life than me._

 

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..."

 

"It's fine."

 

And that was how the conversation died down into an awkward silence. Dean was the one who broke it.

 

"Hey...I never really introduced myself..so...hello. I'm Dean Winchester."

 

"I'm Castiel."

 

Dean grinned at that, Castiel furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head to one side like a confused baby bird.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Oh nothing. Just that your name sounds like a name an angel would have."

 

Castiel blushed mildly at that.

 

"Thank you. My parents were...very religious. They liked naming their children with names with meanings behind them. Apparently mine is "my cover is God"."

 

"Um. Wow."

 

"Yeah."

 

They eventually reach Castiel's apartment. It was nothing special, looking just like any apartment. But there was something that made Dean take an instant liking to it. It felt like...home, perhaps? Dean wasn't very sure himself.

 

"So...um...would you like to put your bag down? You can sleep in any of the spare rooms. I'll go make some dinner while you unpack." With that, Castiel smiled politely and went off to the kitchen.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the next few weeks, the two of them find out bits and pieces about the other. One day, Dean wakes up to Elvis.

 

"Really, Cas? Elvis?"

 

Castiel frowned.

 

"Why not Elvis? I like him."

 

Dean shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

 

"Nevermind. I can dig Elvis."

 

~ooo~

 

"Cas! I found a job at the pet shelter!"

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

"I didn't think you liked animals."

 

Dean snorted.

 

"What? You thought I was just one of those tough guys that refuse to like cute fluffy animals?"

 

Cas starts giggling and Dean follows suit, the two of them laughing away like an old couple.

 

~ooo~

 

Yet another year passes. They've been living together for over 3 years. Dean works at the local pet shelter and Cas works at the burger joint down the road. Dean pays for the electricity bill and Cas pays for the water. They both take turns buying the groceries and cooking.

 

Dean looks up at the calendar in the shelter and realizes something: _it's Valentine's Day._

 

Now, Dean's aware of two things: one being that he has fallen _hopelessly_ in love with Castiel and two, that he _needs to confess_.

 

Now here's the problem: how?

 

Castiel, as far as Dean knows, is incredibly socially awkward. If he can barely hold a conversation with someone, how is he going to react to Dean's confession?

 

As Dean ponders on the question, unknown to him, there's a surprise waiting back at their apartment.

 

~ooo~

 

When Dean gets back home, he's greeted by darkness.

 

"Huh. He's not back yet."

 

He reaches his hand out to flip on the lights but his fingers brush upon skin, making whatever he touched flinch.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

He hears a sigh and the lights come on. He looks at the thing he toughed and jumps. It was Castiel. He was holding a bouquet of roses and was now looking down sheepishly, blushing.

 

"I thought I would be able to surprise you. I guess I messed up."

 

"Cas...those roses are for-"

 

"They're meant for you, Dean. I...I think I...um..."

 

Castiel looks at Dean, unable to get the words out. Dean smiles understandingly and takes Castiel's free hand in his.

 

"Me too."

 

"L-let's take it slow, okay?"

 

"Yeah...okay."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 7 years now. They've been dating for 7 years and that thought alone baffles Dean Winchester. He always thought of himself as a failure (thanks Dad) and frankly he'd never thought that someone would ever think of staying with him, let alone have a crush on him.

 

But here he is, 25, living with a man who had literally saved him and took him under his wing and looked after him. And that man was now his boyfriend.

 

Funny how life works.

 

A box sits slightly uncomfortably in his pocket as he and Cas sit on a field, Cas gazing up at the stars and Dean smiling adoringly at Cas.

 

"Cas?"

 

"Yes, Dean?"

 

"I have something for you. Mind standing up for a moment?"

 

Dean stands as he finishes his sentence, leaving a confused Castiel staring up at him before sighing and complying with Dean's request.

 

"What is it?"

 

Cas tilts his head to the side and frowns, looking like a confused baby bird, like the day when they first met. Dean smiled at Cas and looked to the ground, sighing anxiously before pulling out the box and going down on one knee.

 

Dean could literally see Cas' face light up before breaking into a bashful smile.

 

"U-um...I would break out into a long speech now but I don't have the words to describe how I feel...and I believe my actions speak well enough. So...your answer?"

 

Dean gazes up at Cadtiel and his stomach drops. Cas had a blank face on. But then the corners of his mouth twitched into a lop-sided grin as he dropped down to his knees and hugged Dean.

 

"Yes, Dean. Of course."

 

~ooo~

 

Dean stands nervously next to the minister and looked at the poeple gathered and frankly he wasn't surprised that his father never turned up. But he didn't expect Jo, Ellen, Sam, Bobby, Jody or anyone else related to him to turn up. They just came out of nowhere, initially pissed at him for not letting them know how he was doing but then their eyes softened and they took turns hugging each other.

 

All of Cas' brothers and one of their sisters turned up. Dean was worried about then breaking out into some sort of cat fight, being at the same place at the same time, but it turns out they came together one day and sorted out their respective shits.

 

He could already catch one of Cas' brothers- Gabriel? -sending interested looks at Sam. Sam must have assumed it was just some sort of friendly gesture or something because he just smiled back.

 

Before Dean could facepalm and go over to tell his little brother just what he was doing with his smiles, both families stopped their chatter and silence filled the air.

 

He looked up and saw Castiel walking down the aisle with a shy smile on his face. He stopped when he was in front of Dean, the two of them holding each other's hands and chuckling nervously.

 

They said their vows, exchanged their rings nervously and the crowd cheered as Dean lifted Castiel up by the waist and carries him bridal-style as he kisses him.

 

~ooo~

 

A week after their wedding, they go on a honeymoon to Singapore where they went to places like the Singapore Botanic Gardens and all that other jazz. At night, they went to the casino, much to Cas' disappointment. But it only took Dean ! hour and multiple shots of whisky to get Cas to join the fun.

 

They spent their time in the hotel just lazing around and swimming in the Infinity pool. It mostly consisted of Dean laughing is ass off as Cas held onto Dean in fear of dropping off the edge.

 

They leave 5 days later, with Cas craving for another taste of the famous Chili Crab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys. Sorry bout the late update. Exams are a thing so...yeah. Also, to the singaporeans, find me on f-yeah-superwholock.tumblr.com i need more supernatural fans to talk to. Others are also welcome.
> 
> For the others who're not from singapore, the infinity pool is that weird bridge thing at the top of Marina Bay Sands. Go google it.


	4. Chapter 4

1 year later, Dean approached Cas as he was filling up paperwork.

 

"Cas?"

 

"Yes, Dean?"

 

"Do you know what day it is?"

 

Castiel looked up at the calendar and smiled, nodding as he ran his thumb across the ring on his left hand.

 

"It's our 1 year anniversary."

 

"Let's go out for dinner."

 

~ooo~

 

Cas wasn't too sure what happened. They were just walking back to their car. They were just holding hands and sharing kisses. Then there was this group of men. They called them "sinners", "faggots", "the cancer of humanity". Then Dean shouted something back at them and then they just crowded around Dean and started beating him.

 

They just kept hitting him over and over and _over and over again_ even though Cas screamed at them to stop. One of them broke his nose when he tried to pull them off Dean. Cas fell to the floor and hit his head on the floor and then everything just started spinning and everything hurt and he _couldn't do anything to stop it_. He saw them grab a glass bottle and heard it smash and saw it raised high above one of their heads and then they brought it down.

 

He just kept screaming and screaming and screaming at them to stop until there was just a blur of uniformed men and metal handcuffs and the flashing red and blue lights and a female voice requesting him to calm down.

 

Now he was in the hallway of a hospital sitting in one of those hard, uncomfortable grey plastic chairs with a bandage around his head, staring down at his shoes.

 

He snapped his head up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw a doctor looking down at him guiltily.

 

_No. No. No no no. No it can't possibly mean-_

 

"I'm sorry. We tried our best."

 

The doctor bowed his head and walked off.

 

Castiel sat in the chair for hours with tears streaming down his face until Gabriel burst into the hallway with Sam.

 

Castiel didn't look up. He didn't look up when he heard Sam curse and hit the wall. He didn't look up when his brother asked him how he was feeling. He didn't look up when Gabriel got him to stand up and led him to the car by his arm, Sam walking next to him.

 

_If only he wasn't so weak..._


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel stood under a tree, watching the coffin get lowered down into the 6-foot hole. He watched as Gabriel caressed Sam's hand soothingly as he cried. He watched as Dean's relatives stood solemnly, heads bowed.

 

Castiel stood a distance away from the others. He didn't want to feel any more guilty than he already is. As dirt was thrown back into the hole, he left as silently as possible.

 

~ooo~

 

It's been 1 year.

 

The apartment is dark.

 

A man sits on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

 

A painful image flashes through his mind and he squeezez his eyes shut, as if that would help rid his brain of the image.

 

_Everything_

 

_Hurts_

 

_And_

 

_He_

 

_Is_

 

_So_

 

_Alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry *giggles*

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating once per week. Just so that you guys know.


End file.
